X-Men: A Spark from the Ashes - OC Submissions
by HGM67
Summary: Looking for OCs! More information inside!
1. Prologue and The Form

_**Prologue**_

The Golden Gate Bridge was an ironic title because after the events of the War, it no longer looked golden. In fact, most of it was sitting at the bottom of the sea, save one large spire in the center.

San Fransisco was once a free place, a safe-haven for anyone who was different. For anyone who was against the norm, for anyone who lived a different life than most of society. With the age of mutant kind at its strongest and the X-Men as shining protectors, mutants flocked to the city in hopes of earning their protection against the anti-species sentiment flowing all around the world.

But with so many mutants in one place, human supremacists found an easy target. Bolstered with new technologies and the giant mutant-hunting Sentinels, these anti-mutant groups targeted the supposed sanctuary and began a long and bloody conflict.

Views of mutants descended far from the hard-fought peace won from Apocalypse so many years ago. The hysteria continued until suddenly, the X-Men and mutantkind were in complete opposition with any human establishment.

And then, everything was over at the culmination of one final event: the coming of the Phoenix.

But even the X-Men's most powerful mutant proved to not be enough to quell the chaos, despite leaving San Fransisco as nothing more than a graveyard.

The mutant protectors known as the X-Men were now nothing but a memory, an example of where things changed for mutant-kind. Years later, the stories told of the X-Men were tainted with anger and blame, and the set of ideals created by Charles Xavier became a scapegoat.

Mutants were oppressed to the point of near extinction, locked in camps and forced into hiding. By the year 2056, it seemed that nothing could ever change for them.

And then, just when all hope was lost, fate smiled on them.

* * *

_**OC Submissions Needed**_

**_Hopefully, playing around in a dystopian future doesn't sound too cliche for an OC fic. I mean, it's not like that's EVER happened before. *insert sarcasm*_**

**_Anyway, I hope to see this going somewhere. Here's some things you need to know first. _**

**_1: The more detailed a character is, the more likely he or she will be picked. _**

**_2: The more original a character is, the more likely he or she will be picked. This includes back-story, appearance, personality, and powers. I'm not likely to pick your character if the power is similar to a canon mutant's ability; the more variation from a canon character, the more likeable that character will be. _**

**_3: DO NOT MAKE A MARY-SUE. To me, a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu is a character with ignorable or no discernable flaws, super-mega-awesome-powers, and a beautiful appearance. That probably has a different meaning to many people, so try to avoid what you think makes a Mary-Sue. _**

**_4: If the back-story or history of the character does not line up to something that could have happened in my timeline, I'll change it to fit. If you submit a character to me, be certain that you understand that I might have to change aspects of their character. _**

**_5: I'm trying to choose characters for a team of 5 or 6 that fit the tv trope called the Five-Man Band. Look up the Five-Man Band TV Trope on Google (or another, lesser search engine) to see an example of this, and then put the one that fits your character best in the "Role" section below. Even better, choose the Role first and make your character with that role in mind. _**

**_The Role types include: The Leader, The Lancer, The Smart Guy, The Big Guy, or The Chick. _**

**_Just know that there's a lot of variation with these Roles, but it helps me to see how they would influence the group if they more or less match up to these roles. Also, The Chick does not have to be female, and the other roles do not have to be male._**

**_If you do not wish to include a Role, that is fine as well. :D_**

* * *

_**The Form**_

**Name: **

**Age: (12-18)**

**Appearance/Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Mutant Level (1-4. No 5s): **

**Back-Story/History:**

**Role: **

_Just submit your character here and I will let you know when submissions are finished. The actual fic will be posted on another story, so keep me on alert and check it out when I get it posted. I'll also let you know through this fic at that time. _


	2. Whisper

**_Here's an example created by me, and the person who fills the "Smart Guy" role of the group. Don't worry about the Codename section that I included, because I will be deciding the codenames/nicknames of the group. If you'd like, you can include a codename but there's no guarantee that I'll use it. If I decide to change it, I'll let you know. _**

* * *

**Name:** _Micah Jameson_

**Codename:** _Whisper_

**Age:** _15_

**Appearance/Clothing:** _Micah is an all-around decent-looking guy. He, like most mutants in this day and age, is fighting malnutrition, so his body is underweight. He's about 5'9". He has short, messy dark brown hair and almost muddy-looking brown eyes. His face is angular and an eagle-like hook nose that people seem to make fun of, because he broke his nose several years ago and it didn't grow back correctly. _

**Personality:** _Micah is irritable, moody, and an all-around stick in the mud. His powers have an adverse effect on his mind, often giving him migraines and making him feel "overloaded." Not only that, but he literally loses his short-term memory after about a week, so often, he is confused or misunderstanding of what is happening. He closes himself off from others because of this "condition" brought upon by his powers, and he doesn't often stop to let someone in. He's of average intelligence, but his ability to take the "memories" of other objects makes him a valuable ally. _

**Powers:** _Omnipathy. He can literally mentally communicate with anything as long as it is within his eyesight. He can ask for help, like if a cat or dog is near, he can mentally tell them to help him. This is not the same as telepathy, because he cannot read or communicate with the minds of humans. He can communicate with machines, with dirt, with a wall, etc. Most nonliving things, when he communicates with them, he is limited to sort of accessing the "memories" stored within objects. _

**Mutant Level (1-4. No 5s):** _3_

**Back-Story/History:** _Micah's parents were more than a little bit freaked when they saw him forcing stray animals to do tricks, and after the first loss of memory episode, he found himself in an entirely new environment: the forests outside of San Fransisco. He had been literally dropped off, for fear that they would be punished for having a mutant son, but because of his memory issues, he couldn't remember why he had been disowned and abandoned. He found the ruins of the city and forced himself to live off of the land, which was easy for him. But each week, he had the same disorienting experience of not understanding why he was here or what he was doing. _

**Role:** _The Smart Guy_

* * *

_**Don't stop sending in characters! I want to have a big number to choose from! Thank you for all the submissions so far!**  
_


	3. Hightail

_**And the first OC is... **_

**Name:** _Daniel "Danny" Barnes a.k.a. Hightail_

**Age:** _14_

**Appearance/Clothing:** _Danny is fairly small for his age. He has an obvious physical mutation which includes being covered in reddish brown fur, having a long, bushy tail, large front teeth, claws, and squirrel-like ears. His scalp hair is the same reddish-brown, though it is a little longer than the rest of his fur. His eyes are brown. He'll often wear a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, sometimes with a baseball cap and jacket if he has those with him. If a situation calls for hiding his mutation, he'll add stuff like gloves and a scarf to cover his face.  
_  
**Personality:** _Danny's not too hard to impress, and he finds a lot of things fascinating, even if others would find them gross. He can be completely boneheaded and childish at times, often pulling pranks on his friends. His friends often compare him to a younger brother. He wants to see everyone get along, and will often devise well-meaning but stupid plans to make things that way (ie. trying to set two people up on a date). If one of his plots causes problems, he'll feel really bad afterwords. He has a rather strict view of morality in the sense that he believes that hurting people is never correct, even if the scenario is in a shade of gray to most people. He's having a hard time adjusting to his mutation, as it seems rather goofy and therefore, people only expect him to act that way. Even before his mutation manifested, most people did not take him very seriously. When it boils down to it, in dire situations, he can get serious about morality.  
_  
**Powers:** _Danny possesses squirrel-like attributes and abilities. These include enhanced speed and agility (when on all fours), claws that help him scale some surfaces, a tail that helps him keep good balance (if it were unable to move freely, he'd be thrown off balance), and teeth that he can chew through wood with.  
_  
**Mutant Level (1-4. No 5s):** _1_

**Back-Story/History:** _He was born in Northern California into a family with three older brothers. Being the youngest, he was often the butt of his older brothers' jokes. In order to compete, he often pulled pranks on them, though things on both sides were all in good fun. His childhood was pretty average, with no major events. Then came his mutation just as he was turning fourteen. One day, he woke up early to find that he had changed into the squirrel mutant. Scared, he hid under the bed, until the brother with whom he shared a room found him and tried to comfort him. Desperate, his family tried to hide him from the government, but a neighbor who was suspicious of his absence snooped around the house, spotted him, and turned him in. He was taken away when the rest of his family wasn't in the house.  
_  
**Role:** _The Chick_

_**Keep up the submissions you guys! I want to have a huge pool to choose from! :D I have another two in mind, and one more of my own, but don't stop sending. **_


	4. Titan

**Here's the next character in the list. I chose this one mainly because of the relationship between him and a canon character. I was actually hoping that SOMEONE would create a character related to canon, but I was only going to include one. (So no more submissions like this.)**

**Keep up the submissions! Even if the character does not show up as a specific member of the main group, he or she could show up as a recurring or cameo villain. **

* * *

**Name:** _Peter Piotr Rasputin_

_Codename: Titan_

**Age:** _18_

**Appearance/Clothing:** _A very tall and bulky__individual__, he looks like he was carved out of stone rather than born of human flesh. He has a shaved black haircut and hazel eyes. If you look at the back of his neck, you can see a barcode. He'll usually wear a red hoodie, a pair of black sweat pants, and a pair of black boots. When his powers are activated, his body looks like it is made out of metal. Not like his uncle's power, but more like the liquid metal terminator or the silver surfer. In this form, the only real thin he wears is what looks like a sleeveless version of the X-Men uniform. However the uniform is actually a part of him, meaning it will shift and change with him._

**Personality:** _A gentle giant, while he looks pretty fierce in appearance, he is actually a very warm hearted person who, even while beating someone down, will give them a chance to surrender. Now while he is calm most of the time, he can be pushed over the edge, in which case he'll lash out at almost anyone except those he's closest to._

**Powers:** _His body, like his uncle, is made up of metal. Now where as his uncle's was hard metal, his is liquid, allowing him to shift his form to create several weapons and chance his clothes and appearance temporarily. The real thing his power gives him is super strength, enough to deal a vry large amount of__damage__to anyone trying to get in his way._

**Mutant Level (1-4. No 5s):** _4_

**Back-Story/History:** _Mutant lives have been hard these past few decades. Hatred and fear over what is not understood has lead to families being torn apart,__friends__becoming bitter enemies, and lives lost along the way. One of these unfortunate victims is Illyana Rasputin, sister of Piotr Rasputin, the Colossus of the X-Men. For ten years, after the establishment of the mutant camps, Illyana lived in these camps, with little hope and reason, Illyana slowly gave into the pain. The next few years passed in pain before a despicable act, gave her what she always wanted. A son.__A rape from a prison guard had left Illyana pregnant. Rather than tell another guard of her situation and loose the child, Illyana used her mutation to hide the child. Magik, as she had once been called, was a mutant will the ability to use the arcane arts. And while the security had limited her powers, she had enough reserved energy to cast an illusion. Nine months later, Peter Rasputin was born and was immediately taken by a guard, much against his mothers pleading. With new technology, they discovered his genetic signature matched his uncle, colossus. So, knowing that he was a mutant, threw his back to his mother.__Growing up for years inside the camp was murder. He worked all day, was treated horribly, and had little enjoyment. However the one thing he really enjoyed was his mother. She was the light in his darkness, and one to bring him peace. However as she got older, and the damage from his birth became apparent, she knew she would not be there to see freedom.__Her__health__fading, she told Peter of his uncle, who fought for mutant rights and freedom. The stories continued until Illyana Rasputin passed away, leaving her only son of 15 to care for himself. However he would not have it, he would follow his uncles footsteps and bring freedom to these prisoners.__As he drew closer to 16, Rasputin discovered a flaw in his security. His situation was built to contain his strength, not his liquid metal abilities. Once his form was shifted, he found a crack and slid into it and soon onto freedom. Two weeks later, as the prison was still searching for him, he arrived at a tattoo parlor, requesting a barcode tattoo on the back of his neck, the same barcode his mother wore during her time in the camp._

**Role:** _The Big Guy_


	5. Clay

**And here's the next one! I really have always liked this power, and it could be one of my favorites. Enjoy!**

**Don't stop sending in characters! :D I'll let you know when I close submissions!**

* * *

**Name:** _Clay Tyler Wilks_

**Age: **_17_

**Appearance/Clothing:** _He's 6'4 with broad shoulders and a muscular build from years of manual labor. His hair is light brown and is buzzed short, he has a strong jaw-line with light blue eyes that reflect his determination and a nose once straight but now slightly crooked from being broken in the past. He dresses pretty simply, work boots, cargo pants, a plain tank top, fingerless work gloves and a hat to keep the sun from his eyes.  
_  
**Personality:** _Clay has been hardened by his past, he's stubborn, strong willed, wary of strangers and fiercely protective over the few people he's close too, he comes off as somewhat hard headed and antagonistic when dealing with people he doesn't know but he does it too keep himself and others safe. Once you earn his trust he's a lot more friendly and caring, he's an honest and loyal friend and will always have your back if needed. His social skills are somewhat lacking, he can be a tad crude at times and his honesty veers towards bluntness, he speaks his mind and isn't above saying what others are thinking but are too afraid to say. Clay will not back down if provoked far enough, he's more inclined to respond with force then to talk things through and he also will step in for a friend if need be, he doesn't look for fights but won't hesitate to end them. He tends to be quite pragmatic in his day to day life, if in conflict he fights dirty or not at all, fair play is a luxury he can't afford. He's not a strategizer, he is very linear in his thinking and tends to use brute force when applicable to solve most of his problems. Under all his bluntness and occasionally harsh tactics lies a young and frightened teen, clay is scared of what happens if he lets up, if he lets his guard down, he's terrified of what they do to mutants if captured and he uses his personality to mask this, though calling him out on this would probably be a bad idea. lastly, he's not all that educated and has a limited vocabulary but he's far more resourceful and clever then he tends to let on.  
_  
**Powers:** _Geokinesis. He can control and manipulate earth, e.g rocks, sand, etc. The larger the rock or mineral he's moving the more strain it takes on his body, he doesn't have the ability to create rocks, just control them. He can also fuse rocks or other minerals together to combine them or tear them apart. The biggest thing that holds him back is his somewhat limited creativity, he's a forward thinker and tends to just smash things with rocks instead of thinking things through.  
_  
**Mutant Level (1-4. No 5s): **_4 (though so far he hasn't really used it to its full potential)  
_  
**Back-Story/History:** _Clay's parents were both mutants who had fled the cities and had been living in a mutant sanctuary hidden away from other humans. There were about 40 other mutants there. Clay was the youngest of 3 boys and was 8 years old when the humans found them. His parents were both killed in the initial attack and he and his brothers were rounded up and taken to a mutant work camp/mine. The conditions were pretty bad and clay's oldest brother eventually died from disease a few years after arriving. By the age of 12 he was working in the mines, his newly discovered powers were kept in check with a mutant collar. The people who ran the mines used to plant mutant spies who were tasked with rooting out any plans for escape and stopping them. Once such spy was a young girl of the age of 17, Clay was the same age at the time and she got close to him. Clay's brother had been organizing a escape plan and figured out that the girl was a spy right before they activated the plan, Clay was heartbroken when he found out her true allegiances but was far more devastated when his brother died while the two of them were escaping with a few other mutants. Since then Clay's hardened himself from the outside world and has developed a bit of a trust issue, he hasn't turned his back completely on fellow mutants but is far more weary of letting them in.  
_  
**Role: **_The Lancer_


	6. Reflex

**And last, but certainly not least, is Jintara! She's the leader of the group, and I thought she'd be perfect for that role. There will be other characters that will come in later, but of the initial 5, here's the last one. All the rest will be surprises (unless I've PM'd you). So please, stay tuned in! I'm hoping to have the first chapter up soon, and I'll post an alert on this, or you can add me to alerts!**

* * *

**Name:** _Jintara 'Jin' Suksawat_

**Age:** _17_

**Appearance/Clothing:** _Jin stands five feet five inches tall, has a slim, boxer's build, and is very quick, nimble, and flexible. She has deeply-tanned olive skin (she is full-blooded Thai) with shoulder-length black hair that is often kept in a high bun, large, dark brown eyes, and an angular, somewhat grim face. As her power protects her from the majority of attacks, she wears a motley collection of loose, comfortable athletic clothing and no armor or protective gear._

**Personality:** _Jin has a well-established facade being bristly, distrustful, and distant. She does not lower her guard easily, and has an impressive level of personal and spiritual discipline (she is a devout Buddhist). Those who know her well are aware that Jin actually has a very healthy sense of humor, a keen wit, and an almost unhealthy love for western junk food. As she spent most of her life in the company of men, she is very hesitant to show a girly side, and does not relate to other women well. She has a very loyal heart, and will often behave impulsively if she is trying to prevent someone else from making a mistake. Though she is a trained fighter, she will do anything to talk someone out of physical violence._

**Powers:** _Jin's body is completely covered in an invisible, ever-present force field that sits just millimeters from her skin. It has what is referred to as a 'blowback' or action/reaction effect; The faster something hits the field, the more energy will be shot back at whatever tried to hit her. Consequently, casual touches, or any fighting technique that does not rely on fast striking (like wrestling or choking maneuvers) will pass through the field unobstructed, but punches, kicks, or objects, projectiles, and energy blasts will be deflected with violent force. Ignorant assailants who have tried hitting her have received bruises or even broken hands for their trouble. If someone like Cyclops tried to hit her with a strong optic blast, the force that would ricochet back at him would be just as powerful, but she cannot control or direct where that excess energy goes with any reliability, making her power potentially dangerous to those around her._

**Mutant Level (1-4. No 5s):** _3_

**Back-Story/History:** _Jin was born to a Thai family that had immigrated to the USA not for any political reason, but to enter into the American mixed martial arts circuit. She comes from several generations of champion Thai boxers. At first, her father mostly ignored Jin's presence as he eagerly awaited a son to train, but when her mother died, Jin's training began in earnest. Despite being the first female to be trained in her family's lineage, Jin was well on her way to becoming another notable fighter. When her powers manifested at 14, Jin managed to hide it for roughly a year, altering her fighting style and feigning injuries so that it was not obvious that punches and kicks could not hurt her. When she was finally exposed, she found herself jobless, and after her father passed away from cancer-related complications, homeless. She is relatively new to the world of mutant injustice, and is therefore somewhat ignorant of the species history (she was the first mutant to be born to her family, and, being raised in a somewhat sheltered environment, never met any others). Having a strong sense of morals and justice, she makes it a personal mission to defend mutants who cannot defend themselves._

**Role:** _The Leader_


	7. Update

_**You guys, check out the fic! It's now been posted! Check out my profile for the link! **_

_**I hope to see you there, and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
